El Demonio de la Selva
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: Han pasado ochenta años desde la boda fallida y ahora la descendiente de una de nuestras personajes regresa a China para entregar un paquete pero en el camino se encuentra con un inconveniente que no esperaba. ¿Qué pasó con Shampoo y con Mousse? ¿Y donde yace el cuerpo de Colonia? Historia tenebrosa. La disfrutarán mejor si buscan Creepy Music Box en youtube...
1. La narración de una historia trágica

_(Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla, bla: por favor busca " _Creepy Music Box (Extended Ver.)" en youtube y luego prosigue.

_¿Sabes porque fue el origen de su maldad? ¿Lo sabes tú? Yo personalmente creo que su crueldad aquella noche no era otra cosa que la necesidad de compensar un sueño roto…._

La zona en medio de las montañas Byankala es una zona especial dentro de la República Popular China, y los bosques que se encuentran en el valles custodiados por sus pétreos centinelas es de una belleza sin igual. La taiga nevada se extiende sin fin por aquellos paisajes en épocas de invierno, y la zona dura y aparentemente pobre es la cuna de varias aldeas y varios pueblos, todas hogar de un sinfín de combatientes con genes y habilidades especialmente privilegiados tras generaciones de práctica. Las montañas y colinas se yerguen agrestes, y los la selva sobre ellos es de una espesura casi impenetrable y ciertamente intimidante.

Y lo que es peor, para todo aquel forastero que se adentre en ella en tiempos de invierno imprudentemente, la Selva siempre tiene hambre.

Aunque eso al parecer a alguien no parecía importarle.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

"Maldita sea" un jinete de larga cabellera cabalgaba por aquella Taiga, completamente furioso por haberse dejado sorprender por aquel frente invernal "¡Si no llego pronto a la aldea voy a morir de frío!"

El caballo sobre el que iba montado pisó una roca floja y resbaló, pero el jinete permaneció impertérrito y el caballo pudo recuperarse sin dificultad alguna. Un rayo trono en el cielo, y luego otro; el caballo saltó sobre uno de los arroyos que se habían cruzado en su camino y siguió enterrando sus pezuñas en aquel terreno. Pero aquel animal estaba exhausto, y su jinete lo sabía: o llegaba a su destino pronto o su montura iba a reventar.

Aquel jinete se quitó la capa que cargaba, y dejó ver su abundante cabellera; bajo su frente un par de ojos hermosos color marrón salieron a relucir. Aquella mujer dejó la capa sobre la crin de su caballo y desenfundó su espátula, un instrumento de cocina bastante enorme para todos los estándares y con el que empezó a cortar las ramas que se interponían en su camino a diestra y siniestra. Pero el camino se volvía más y más impracticable, hasta que a ella también la sangre se le empezó a helar en las venas y la luz en medio de la arboleda desapareció completamente. La Aldea ("aquella aldea de horribles y creídas mujerzuelas" como le gustaba llamarla su madre) sin duda seguía fuera de su alcance, y si su montura y ella misma no conseguían refugio en menos de una hora iban a morir de frio. Y tampoco podían detenerse a descansar: el sudor sobre sus cuerpos se congelaría inmediatamente…. Con funestas consecuencias.

—¡Ia! ¡Cambio de planes, preciosa! ¡A la cabaña de Máximo y Zajar!

Desde el cielo caía una lluvia finísima aunque tan fría como el hielo; habiendo sido esa la última señal que necesitara para decidirse, aquella mujer convertida en jinete alzo las riendas y le ordenó a su cabalgadura cambiar de dirección. Pero en lugar de alejarse de aquellos parajes y acercarse a la civilización, se acercó más y más a aquella selva todavía virgen, y con determinación y confianza seguras enfiló por un camino que esperaba recordar. La adolescente hincó sus tacones en los ijares de su caballo y volvió a alzar la fusta. Era un espectáculo digno de ver: aquella niña con una larga cabellera ceñida fuertemente en una cola de caballo, manos envueltas en guantes, con una espátula de metro y medio blandida como un machete y cabalgando en medio de la selva era la viva imagen de una Amazona.

La chica volvió a espolear el caballo aún más fuerte, y éste, cansado y a punto de reventar, lanzó un relincho de protesta. Pero ya habían llegado; la cabaña de los guardabosques se dejaba entrever ya entre la espesa arboleda. La mujer volvió a espolear a su caballo y saltaron sobre la cerca, describiendo una curva más o menos amplia y posicionándose sobre lo que parecía ser un cobertizo más o menos grande que sin duda fungía como un establo.

—Hemos llegado, ¿ves?—la jinete apoyó una mano sobre su montura y trató de calmarlo, aunque el caballo no dejó de piafar agitadamente—Ya está.

La chica abrió aquella puerta e intentó entrar. Aquella espátula gigantesca se atoró con algo nada más pasar, así que soltó una maldición y sacó su linterna.

Aquel lugar ciertamente era bastante amplio. Era un cuarto de madera, fuertemente construido, y asentado en parte sobre una oquedad en el suelo de aquella colina. Las paredes estaban llenas de aparejos y herramientas, y Ukyo se quitó aquella cuerda que le había caído encima. Tranquilizó al perro levantando la espátula lo suficientemente en alto para recordarle quién era quien mandaba y metió al caballo. Lo limpió y lo secó con una de las jergas adentro y le extendió suficiente pienso como para que se llenara el estómago. Aquel perro le pasó la lengua por encima.

Ukyo respondió al gesto y después cerró la puerta. El clima había empeorado aún más de lo imaginable. La Selva—toda aquella masa de bosques nevados— se movía al vaivén del viento como si éste tratara de arrancarlos. La chica se detuvo en su camino a la cabaña. Le parecía que algo—o alguien—andaba libre aquella noche.

La niña se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos tan rápido como había llegado. No tenía tiempo para especulaciones y se estaba muriendo de frío, así que golpeó la superficie de madera tres veces y abrió la otra puerta. En su interior encontró a alguien. Aunque no exactamente a quien esperaba.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Es usted? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Ukyo se acercó a aquel anciano junto a la chimenea. `Era un hombre viejo, muy anciano y enfermo, y que por alguna razón Z… y M… habían dejado sólo aquella noche. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos guardabosques? En una de las paredes de aquella cabaña habían dejado colgadas sus armas de fuego.

—Soy la nieta de Ukyo, ¿me recuerda? Aquella que se casó con…

El anciano (que Ukyo había llamado abuelo como gesto de cortesía) siguió con una expresión tan desconcertada como la que le había visto en un principio. Aquella adolescente soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda y alzaba unos pocos centímetros aquella que era su arma principal e instrumento de cocina.

—La nieta de la chica de la espátula, ¿recuerda?

—¡Ukyo!—el anciano soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar aquel nombre—Si, la recuerdo muy bien…Y si no me falla la memoria, tú te llamas exactamente igual, ¿no es así? Siéntate… Z… y M…tardaran en llegar esta noche.

Ukyo puso una tetera en el fuego y después se sirvió un café. Aquel viejo giró su silla y ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—el viejo parecía mirarla, pero sus ojos estaban bastante nublados—¿A que debemos el honor?

—Bueno, iba de camino a la Aldea, y como la tormenta no me dejó seguir…

El viejo soltó una carcajada.

—Debí suponerlo… Ninguna chica particularmente hermosa se desviaría por otra causa del camino principal.

El anciano se quedó en silencio, y Ukyo tampoco dijo nada ante el temor de ofenderlo. Pero el viejo volvió a hablar.

—¿Lo oyes?

Ukyo pensó que el anciano estaba loco.

—¿El qué?

El anciano agachó la cabeza y por un momento no dijo nada. Pero luego alzó la mano y se señaló el oído.

—Yo ya no tengo buena vista, pero aún tengo buen oído. ¡Escucha!

La hija de Ukyo presto atención por un momento. Al principio no oyó nada, pero tras unos minutos de escuchar detenidamente pudo notar como un siseo proveniente de la Selva llegaba hasta ella. Era un sonido quedo, constante, que no pudo identificar por mucho que tratara de adivinar cuál era su causa. No parecía ser producido por el agua, ni por el viento sobre los arboles…. Era algo más.

—Es el demonio, el demonio de la Selva—el viejo interrumpió el silencio amodorrado que se había impuesto—El demonio, que otra vez está enojado y vuelve a hacer de las suyas….

—¿Un demonio?—la chica se llevó una mano a su espátula— ¿No vendrá hacia aquí, no es cierto?

—Despreocúpate chiquilla—la tranquilizo el viejo— No es la primera vez que causa destrozos de este lado del bosque. Golpeará las rocas y romperá los árboles, pero no irá más allá. No, en realidad el demonio de la Selva no es malo.

—¡Como que no! Si rompe rocas, quiebra árboles y hace destrozos, ¿cómo no va a ser malo?

—Pero solo lo hace cuando está enojado—puntualizó el anciano—Sólo en ese caso.

El viejo tomo una pausa, como si luchara por recordar lo que planeaba decir o como si quisiera convencerse a si mismo de contarlo, Agarró aire y continuó:

—En cambio aquí en la Selva la gente ha hecho cosas peores, puedes creerme. Cosas que realmente te pondrían los pelos de punta.

La tormenta arreció. A la hija de Ukyo no le hubiera extrañado que la pequeña cabaña se desbaratada hecha pedazos, pero ésta estaba sólidamente construida y resistió el impacto del viento. El silbido que poco antes el viejo le había atribuido al Demonio de la Selva se acercó aún más; el viejo sonrió. ¿Era porque le divertida la reacción de la pequeña o porque había recodado algo que le hacia gracia?

—No tienes curiosidad por saber que paso con Shampoo y con Mouse?—un rayo cayó del cielo cerca de ellos, dejándolos sordos por unos instantes— Nadie en Nerima se preguntó alguna vez porque Shampoo o Mouse nunca regresaron a Japón?

—Bueno eso es obvio,¿ no, abuelo? —repuso la joven— No tenían nada porque regresar…

—Eso solo fue cierto en el caso de Shampoo—contestó el viejo, mirándola con sus ojos empañados— Pero en el caso de Mouse….Bueno, te diré que su mente no estaba muy clara, en especial para los ojos de la vieja Colonia. Porque nunca regresó teniendo en cuenta como lo veían las demás mujeres de la aldea de la Supremacía Femenina es algo que no entenderé jamás….

El viejo se inclinó hacia Ukyo, haciendo que su mecedora fuera con él.

—Yo ya estoy muy viejo—el viejo se mesó la barba—pero cuando la Selva respira agitada mi memoria vuelve a mí con una fuerza especial. Y recuerdo esos sucesos como si hubieran sido ayer….Quieres que te los cuente?

Ukyo no contestó, en su lugar, acercó aún más su silla y se puso cómoda. Afuera, la tormenta seguía haciendo de las suyas.

—Por supuesto abuelo—Ukyo se agazapó sobre su asiento y se inclinó hacia adelante—Me encantaría.

A lo lejos, en la selva, el demonio seguía causando destrozos.

—Yo tenía seis años cuando me quede huérfano—aquel anciano se recostó sobre su silla y echó su cabeza hacia atrás— Mi madre acaba de morir por culpa de una terrible enfermedad, y a mi padre jamás lo conocí. Cuando mi mamá murió pensé que el mundo se me había caído encima.

"Desgraciadamente, eso significaba que no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Mi madre había emigrado hacía poco a las Byankala y era nueva en el lugar. No era una Amazona. Había recibido la ayuda por parte de las Joketsuzoku solo porque era una mujer y se notaba extraordinariamente fatigada por el viaje. De qué o de quién huíamos, no lo sé. Sencillamente no lo recuerdo. Tal vez Colonia lo supiera….Aunque nunca tuve ocasión de preguntarle.

Ahora bien, cuando mi mamá murió, la vecina que la había estado atendiendo me llevó al centro de la plaza para que me vieran todos los demás. No tenía una idea clara de que hacer conmigo. No podía cuidarme. Ya tenía siete hijos y su marido no tenía ganas ni ánimo para alimentar ni una boca más. Así que me dejó en medio de todos ellos con la esperanza de que para cuando callera el sol alguien se compadeciera de mí y me acogiera en su familia. Pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?—le pregunto la Niña—Las Amazonas son unas maleducadas con pésimo gusto, pero siempre pensé que por lo general tenían buen corazón.

—La decisión no tenía nada que ver con ellas—repuso el anciano con voz cabizbaja—La mayoría de ellas no cuidaban el hogar, así que la decisión recaía sobre sus maridos. No dudo que si no se hubiera llegado a un acuerdo sobre lo que pasaría conmigo alguno de ellos hubiera dado un paso al frente, pero la situación de las Montañas Byankala empeoró drásticamente después de la batalla en el Monte Fénix…

—¿Tan grave fue la pelea con Saffron?

Aún a través de las épocas y un sinfín de generaciones, la pelea entre Ranma y el alado señor del Monte Fénix seguiría siendo motivo de muchas leyendas y especulaciones.

—Lo fué—confirmó el viejo—La respuesta fue aún peor de lo que las mismas ancianas osaron esperar. Beijing mandó tropas y funcionarios para mantener a la región absolutamente bajo control. Al lugar se le quitó su estatus como zona semiautónoma y de la capital llegó la orden de esclarecer cuales habían sido las causas de aquel desastre…—el anciano se encogió de hombros— Supongo que nadie puede tener una pelea épica en un lugar tan cercano a la frontera con Rusia y esperar que tal cosa pase desapercibida.

"Ahora bien, con la llegada del control del partido la zona se empobreció severamente. La debacle duró varios años. Mi madre siempre me había descrito el lugar como una región bella y próspera, pero cuando llegamos a este lugar procedentes desde C... la pobreza corría rampante y las detenciones arbitrarias habían alcanzado su punto más álgido a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de siete años. No era un buen lugar para vivir.

"Por fortuna, los controles fueron cediendo y todo volvió a ser como antes, aunque no sin que los lugareños tuvieran que asumir un modo de vida más o menos "normal" para despistar a las autoridades. Pero el equilibrio del valle había sido severamente roto, así que aun cuando aquellos funcionarios se marcharon, el hambre dentro de la zona siguió corriendo rampante.

—Así que por eso dudaron en acogerlo—Ukyo lo miró de hito en hito mientras bebía de su taza de café—Ni siquiera tenían ellos lo suficiente como para evitar morirse de hambre.

—Exactamente—respondió el viejo contento de que aquella adolescente comprendiera el punto—Aquellos hombres tenían una responsabilidad que atender, y sus familias estaban primero. Pero…

_"__¿Quién es este niño?" _a través de las brumas del tiempo aquel recuerdo volvió a su memoria _"¿Qué sucede? "_

El Anciano reclino su cabeza sobre el respaldo de su silla. Aquello había sido tantos años atrás…

"Se ha quedado huérfano" le contestó el aldeano a aquel jinete proveniente desde la Selva "No sabemos qué hacer con él."

_El jinete arreó a su cabalgadura y rodeó al niño varias veces mientras le dirigía una mirada pesada. Una luz brilló en sus ojos fríos y muertos. _

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Seis."

_Aquel jinete pasó una mano sobre su cabalgadura, que por alguna razón había empezado a piafar ruidosamente. _

"Pues está decidido. Vendrá conmigo."

Aquel aldeano trató de prevenirlo.

"Estás soltero. Y no eres rico. Tarde o temprano te casarás, tendrás tus propios hijos y este niño en lugar de ser una bendición será un estorbo."

"¿Casarme yo? ¡Válgame el cielo_!" _el hombre soltó una carcajada en medio de las miradas de reproche de la poca población femenina congregada en el lugar_ "Las mujeres no son más que una carga y un incordio. _¿No es así, hermanos?_ "_

Aquellos hombres soltaron una risa. La mayoría se había casado por obligación. Incluso los felizmente casados rieron…aunque algunos no pudieron evitar recibir un zape.

"En eso tienes razón, Mousse."

El jinete bajó de su montura y se acercó al niño que lo miraba completamente intimidado.

_"__¿Cómo te llamas, niño?"_

"Dimitri"

_"__Muy bien Dimitri" _Mousse alzó al niño y lo colocó sobre uno de los caballos que venía jalando con el suyo _"A partir de hoy vivirás conmigo. "_

_—_Así que empezó a vivir usted con él—Ukyo dejó de beber, entre asombrada y apenada, mientras aquel anciano regresaba al presente y volvía a mirar hacia adelante— Debió de ser muy duro para usted. Mousse siempre tuvo fama de ser un imbécil.

Los ojos de aquel anciano estaban nublados, pero por sus labios cruzó una sonrisa de añoranza.

—Todas pensaban lo mismo—el viejo soltó una carcajada—Las mujeres lo odiaban: ante ellas, Mousse solo abría la boca para decir un insulto. Ni siquiera la vieja Colonia…Y ciertamente mi estancia con él no fue un paseo. Pero nunca me pegó. Era duro, insultante y frecuentemente cruel, pero nunca descargó su frustración contra mí, aunque a veces tampoco dudó en castigarme…

El anciano alzó el brazo y le mostró la cicatriz de una quemadura.

"Al principio no comprendí porque era así. No era un mal tipo. Era callado y reservado, y su puesto como guardabosques y guardián de las montañas Byankala lo habían condenado a una vida solitaria alejada de todos los demás. Dicen que el mismo había solicitado ese trabajo. A veces bebía. Pero los demás hombres de la aldea lo adoraban porque el hacía y decía todo lo demás de lo que ellos no eran capaces, aunque en las fiestas del pueblo no era de ninguna manera el más locuaz. Algunos decían que era por lo que había visto y oído cuando había pertenecido a la Legión extranjera, y otros decían que algo en las batallas que había pasado junto al señor Hibiki y el señor Saotome había dejado su marca. Las mujeres sencillamente opinaban que sólo en esos momentos se daba cuenta que debía mantener su boca cerrada. A las Ancianas las sacaba de quicio.

—¿Y no lo castigaban?—Ukyo soltó una expresión de asombro—Tenía entendido que en la aldea de la Supremacía Femenina el beber alcohol era un delito capital.

—Y aún lo sigue siendo—respondió el anciano—Beber puede provocar fallos e imperfecciones en la descendencia, algo que ninguna Amazona que se precie de serlo puede aceptar. Pero las mujeres pensaban que era un imbécil y sabían que ninguna Amazona querría casarse con él de todas modos, así que… ¿para qué preocuparse? Además, Mousse las despreciaba intensamente. A todas y cada una de ellas. Especialmente a Shampoo.

Ukyo no se pudo contener: aquella mesita frente a ella crujió bajo su puño.

—¡Eso no es posible!

El Anciano alzo una ceja y le dirigió un gesto sarcástico.

—_¿Qué?—_contestó entre dientes aquel anciano_—¿De verdad ustedes las mujeres creen se pueden meter indefinidamente con el corazón de un hombre impunemente? ¿En verdad siguen creyendo allá en Nerima que su amor estaba más allá de toda redención? _

_"__Lo que te dijo la Anciana Colonia en verdad fué muy cruel."_

_"__¿Oh, en serio? Palabras de una vieja pedorra" _aquel jinete perdido en la bruma del tiempo ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al niño que cabalgaba detrás de él _"Tengo mejores cosas que preocuparme de ella."_

El niño volteó a verlo sin podérselo creer. Aquellas palabras, dichas con una maldad viperina lo habían afectado también a él.

_"__Pero…¿En verdad no te lastimaron?"_

El niño huérfano pudo percibir un dejo de burla en aquella sonrisa.

_"__Por supuesto que no, Dimitri. He convertido mi cuerpo en piedra y mi alma en hielo. ¿Quién puede ahora lastimarme? "_

Bueno, aquí está. Había pensado en este fic desde hacía mucho (en realidad desde que vi otra vez uno de aquellos capítulos donde Mousse volvía a quedar como un imbécil, que sorpresa) y al llegar navidad y ver los desafíos navideños pensé que sería una buena ocasión para terminarlo. Como se podrán dar cuenta, la navidad ya pasó, pero la estación sigue siendo invernal y esta temporada siempre se me hace más tétrica que el día de muertos (donde todo es diversión).

He de confesar que está en una adaptación muy personal de otro cuento más viejo,_ El Demonio de la Selva, _del escritor ruso Vladimir Korolenko, cuento que tuve el privilegio y el honor de leer en una de las revistas de mi madre de la colección _Novelas Inmortales_ (las cuales compro siempre que puedo, por si quieren venderme las suyas). El ánimo me llegó después de leer _Cuentos navideños de fantasmas _(o algo así) de Charles Dickens, en la misma editorial.

Mi intención es incluir dos capítulos más a esta historia y así descansar así un poco de las demás historias. He estado trabajando en _Y Ranma volvió de la Guerra _casi sin parar, pero hay veces en que por más que me esfuerce la historia se vuelve en desabrida, y eso sin contar que me da la impresión de que con esa historia me centro mucho en aspectos un poco más profundos que se alejan más de la trama de Rumiko Takahashi (que se pudra: todavía no me recupero del final del manga. malvada). Al menos en esta historia trataré de acercarme más a las consecuencias que Takahashi no supo prever o no quizo mostrar sin tener que recurrir a cargas Banzai, la unidad 731, la invasión soviética a Manchuria o la batalla de Luzón o la invasión a…

En cuanto a _Y Ranma volvió de la Guerra, ( y en respuesta al mensaje de _DIG), diré que no voy a dejar de actualizar la historia hasta que termine o me muera y que estoy reescribiendo la historia. La última vez que la actualicé fue al publicar _ Te será dada una señal,_ y toda la trama ahora empieza desde antes de la desaparición, justo después de la boda fallida y antes de que Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse desaparezcan de sus vidas. El problema es que empezar desde antes me ha forzado a replantear toda la historia, agregar personajes nuevos y a incluir nuevos puntos de vista. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que actualizaré antes de que acabe enero, Dig.

Una última advertencia. No soy anti Shampoo, así como no soy anti Akane ni anti Ukyo ni anti nada. Mi intención no es hacer que sientan lástima de Mousse. Sientanse libre de odiar a cualquiera de ellos como más gusten (no porno)

Saludos :3


	2. El Demonio de la Selva dos

_"__¡Soap!" de entre las sombras de la arboleda apareció un jinete " ¿Qué demonios te trae por aquí?"_

_"__Colonia quiere verte, Mousse."_

_"__¿Y te ha dicho para qué?"_

_"__Por supuesto que no" el jinete hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo, que soltó un relincho "A las Ancianas no se les pregunta, sólo se les obedece."_

**_El demonio de la Selva_**

* * *

Como se hace costumbre, aqui les dejo el soundtrack. Busquenlo en Youtube y senlo para leer la historia. No lo lamentarán.

The best of "Dead Silence" Soundtrack

* * *

—El demonio anda bastante molesto hoy.

—¿Ah, sí?—comentó Ukyo, como quien no quiere la cosa—Algo estarán haciendo los hombres.

El viejo apoyó su barbilla sobre el pecho y esbozó una sonrisa. Ukyo miró aquel gesto, y se preguntó que andaba pensando; se preguntó si también sabía sobre el avance del Ejército Popular de Liberación y su incursión al sur. Ukyo alzó una de las dos fotografías que hasta hacia unos momentos había estado viendo y le dirigió otra mirada de atención.

Si, le estaba costando mucho identificar quién era quién en aquella última. No había nada que permitiera distinguir de entre aquellas tres líneas de hombres quien era Mousse. Volvió a mirar la primera foto, aquella donde su abuelo y sus dos amigos salían juntos (y donde Mousse se mostraba bastante malhumorado y renuente), buscando cualquier pista, pero no encontró nada.

Ukyo metió aquellas dos fotos de vuelta a su lugar en el álbum de fotografías y se lo devolvió al anciano. Este sonrió y pasó las manos por encima de cada hoja; llegó a la tercera página y le pasó un dedo por encima.

—Tú también tuviste problemas para identificarlo, ¿eh?—el anciano le devolvió el álbum a Ukyo—Es el de la tercera fila a la derecha.

El anciano se había puesto sus lentes con manos trémulas, y Ukyo volvió a sujetar aquel tomo. No parecía haber ningún rastro de Mousse: de no ser porque el viejo se había puesto aquellos lentes, hubiera pensado que estaba equivocado. En aquella fotografía no parecía haber nada que le permitiera distinguir al chico chino de entre todos sus compañeros de mirada dura.

—¿Es una fotografía de Mousse? Nunca había visto una así.

—Ni verás otra—repuso una voz gruesa—No con ese Mousse, al menos.

Ukyo parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirar aquella fotografía. Aquellos ojos…

Aquella era la mirada de un sádico.

—¿En dónde está él, abuelo?

—No lo sé. ¿África, tal vez? Guyana… O a lo mejor Malasia. ¿Quién sabe?

Ukyo devolvió el álbum. Aquella dos únicas fotografías en las que había puesto su atención eran las únicas diferentes, y en ninguna de las otras pudo encontrar rastro del chico ciego.

—No parece haberse tomado muchas fotografías.

Ukyo pensó en un principio en aquella rareza, pero luego se dio cuenta que tenía mucho sentido. Mousse pertenecía a una generación anterior al Facebook.

—Eso es porque después de que tuvo su primer hijo, quemó su viejo álbum e hizo borrón y cuenta nueva. Pensó que había que dejar en paz el pasado.

Ukyo pensó para sus adentros que había sido una decisión bastante _conveniente._

—¿Y bien, abuelo? ¿Cómo lo trató?

—Oh, el me trató bien, al menos considerando su carácter—Ukyo se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar lo que Dimitri estaba a punto de decirle—Al principio me la pasaba llorando, y como no dejaba de llorar construyó el almacén y me encerró dentro, limitándose a pasarme la comida por debajo de la puerta y a dejarme salir al baño por las noches. Decía que nadie debía verme llorando como un imbécil.

"Cómo fuera, y aunque la perdida de mi madre siguió doliendo, los llantos remitieron con el tiempo. Mousse me asumió completamente bajo su responsabilidad. Al principio me costó trabajo acostumbrarme. Nunca me dejaba estar quieto: si no me ponía a limpiar la casa o a hacer abdominales, me obligaba a salir con él a vigilar los límites del bosque, forzándome a caminar por entre el lodo o a correr descalzo sobre las rocas; y cuando parecía que me iba a desmoronar, me levantaba y me obligaba a seguir, recordándome en todo momento que si lo iba a mirar, lo mirara con un gesto de rabia y no con una expresión de súplica. "

—¡Que cruel!

—Yo también lo pensé así—el anciano se encogió de hombros—Quizá… No, creo que lo hacía por mi propio bienestar. O al menos eso creo. Al principio me dió miedo: aquellos ojos eran capaces de asustar a la mayoría de las personas. Pero nunca desquitó su furia conmigo. Y nunca me faltó la comida. Es más, el mismo me enseñó a conseguirla desde el principio. Era como si me estuviera enseñando a ser un hombre.

Ukyo sonrió ante la ironía.

—Pero finalmente empecé a acostumbrarme a mi vida en la Selva. Durante el verano, cuando los claros se volvían fangosos y porque en las noches caía lluvia, salía a vigilar el bosque con él, y me enseñaba lo que sabía de artes marciales…

—¿Significa eso que fué usted su heredero?—interrumpió Ukyo, interesadísima.

—¿Heredero? Por supuesto que no—repuso el anciano—Después de todo, yo no soy su hijo. Quiero decir, me heredó una cantidad de dinero considerable y todo eso, pero…

—No, quiero decir si usted heredó su conocimiento como maestro de armas ocultas—a la chica aquel conocimiento le parecía importante, pues después de todo siempre le habían interesado los artefactos ocultos—Quiero decir, Min y Zhin no lo hicieron. A ellos dos siempre que los veo los encuentro con ropa diferente. Y por lo que sé, de entre toda su familia, Mousse era el único que era capaz de sacarse cualquier cosa de la manga. Literalmente.

Dimitri se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—No sé de qué me hablas—el Anciano trató de hacer memoria y miró hacia arriba—Mousse tenía muchos secretos. Aunque no me extraña: no me enteré que Mousse era un buen mago hasta que alcancé los 15 y para entonces ya todo había cambiado…

El anciano por alguna razón miró un instante hacia el cobertizo, y Ukyo, que en aquel entonces miraba sus facciones, no lo pasó por alto. Pero aquella sencillamente había sido una nube y no tenía que ver con su objetivo principal, así que animó al anciano a continuar.

—Aquello era en verano. Pero en el invierno hacía frío, mucho frío, y Mousse y yo a veces jugábamos a las cartas para entretenernos el uno al otro, y eso cuando no me estaba obligando a hacer lagartijas o barras aquí dentro. Aunque también a veces salíamos afuera.

Así pasé dos años, hasta que llegó la edad de ir a la escuela.

"Es hora de que expandas tus horizontes, Dimitri" me dijo un día "¡No querrás terminar casándote con una de esas malditas brujas!"

Así que fui. Aunque no sirvió mucho. Ya una amazona había robado mi corazón. A Mousse aquella noticia no le gustó.

"¡Maldita sea!" estoy seguro que aquella fue la única vez que Mousse estuvo a punto de pegarme "¿Y cómo la piensas conquistar?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué cómo la piensas conquistar?" volvió a preguntarme "¿Tienes un plan o vas a esperar que se dé cuenta de tu existencia como un imbécil?"

Aquel tono de voz, aunque exasperado, sonó relativamente normal, por lo que me apresté a responder. Pero él me interrumpió.

"Deberías haberme dicho 'que te importa' " musitó "Aun tienes mucho que aprender."

Mousse ya no dijo nada y seguimos cabalgando el uno al lado del otro. Pero cuando llegamos a la casa, descubrimos que no estábamos solos. Frente a nosotros estaba Soap.

"Soap" exclamó Mousse como quien entra a un baño y descubre que se lo han dejado echo una porquería "¿A que horrendo demonio del infierno le debo tu visita?"

Aquella era una enemistad compartida, aunque siempre sospeche que de parte de Soap habia surgido un intento algún tiempo atrás. Pero aquella mujer era pariente de Colonia, así, que como podrás imaginar Mousse no le mostraba mucha cortesía…

"Vine a buscarte, Mousse. Las Ancianas quieren verte. "

Ambos habíamos ya desmontado de nuestro caballo y empezado a bajar ya las provisiones, pero en cuanto oyó aquello Mousse se detuvo en ese mismo instante.

"He dicho Demonio del Infierno, pero no me imaginé que sería toda la Corte Infernal ¿Y te han dicho para qué? "

A nadie más que a Mousse se le hubiera ocurrido decir esa grosería, pero aquella mujer lo pasó por alto. Recorde que miré hacia los árboles. No habia ningún animal. Aunque tampoco era eso muy raro, pues en invierno todos hibernan o emigran.

"No tuve ocasión de preguntarlo" Soap sencillamente optó por casi echarle el caballo encima "A las Ancianas no se les cuestiona, sólo se les obedece. "

Mouse sencillamente hizo un gesto de desprecio.

"Pues que se metan sus órdenes por el culo" repuso Mousse "Acabamos de llegar y va a empezar a llover. Además, las Ancianas no van a cocinar por mí, así que…"

"Escucha, Mousse" repuso la mujer, ya con un dejo de advertencia en la voz "Ellas te perdonan muchas cosas, cosas que a ningún otro son capaz de tolerarle. Pero te recomiendo que no abuses. Si una de ellas dice que tienes que ir, vas. Mi tía Colonia quiere verte, y si no vienes voy a tener que llevarte a la fuerza."

Mousse pareció pensarlo un poco, pero aquel ultimo comentarlo le arrancó una carcajada digna de oírse.

"¿Tu?" recuerdo perfectamente la mirada sarcástica de Mousse "¿Tú me piensas obligar?"

Aquella jinete simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"He aprendido un par de trucos."

"¿Oh, en serio?" Mousse soltó un bostezo y siguió descargando su caballo "¿Tan importante es?"

"Sí, eso parece" respondió aquella mujer "Colonia me dijo que esta misión tiene prioridad absoluta."

"Bueno, pues tendrá que esperar" respondió el guardabosque con abierto desdén "¿O Colonia tan bien te dijo que evitaras que usara el baño?"

—Al final (y después de que Mousse tomara todo el tiempo del mundo para descargar su estómago) salimos en dirección a la aldea, ya entre una nevada más o menos leve y cabalgando a toda prisa. Habia empezado la temporada invernal; a donde quiera que uno dirigiera la vista podía ver una capa de nieve. Mousse me extendió un gorro de piel de oveja y empezamos a cabalgar en medio de la Selva, ya habían empezado a caer fuertes tormentas y casi todos los animales del bosque estaban hibernando o habían emigrado. Mousse me dió un manotazo y capturó mi atención.

"¿Y ya peleaste con ella?"

Recuerdo que no le entendí. Se habia acercado a mí usando un tono de confidencia. ¿Pelear con Soap? Sólo lo haría si quería terminar con un par de huesos rotos. Habia ganado el último campeonato en la aldea y estaba seguro que tenía la fuerza de un gorila, aunque tener dentro la sangre de Colonia sin duda era la que le permitía que siguiera pareciendo una señorita.

"No ella, tonto, _la chica" _Mousse se acercó aún más a mí_ "Ya la dejaste inconsciente?"_

Recuerdo haberme quedado impactado ante aquella sugerencia. ¿Pegarle? En lugar de lastimarla, mataría a todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerle la mano encima. Mousse regresó a su posición original y resopló.

"Sigues siendo un niño" murmuró entre dientes "La próxima vez que la veas quiero que le pegues y la dejes sin sentido. Pégale lo más fuerte que puedas. ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿No? Bueno, ya te arrepentirás cuando seas grande."

Aquel comentario captó a nuestra acompañante, que he de decir, parecía tener el oído muy, muy fino. Temblé.

"¿Estás enamorado, Dimitri?" Soap se acercó a mí con la intención de ser amable "¿Quién es?"

"Yo que tú cerraría la boca, Dimitri" me advirtió Mousse con voz helada "A no ser que quieras que su nombre ande de boca en boca a partir de los labios de esta chismosa."

"Cierra la boca, pato estúpido" Soap finalmente estaba empezando a perder la paciencia "O si no…"

Volteé a verlos, aunque esta vez sin hacerlo de reojo. Mousse habia detenido a su caballo y se le habia quedado viendo.

"¿O si no qué?" respondió Mousse con un gesto salvaje "¿Quieres pelear? Estoy listo cuando quieras. ¿Pero no eras tú la que decía que esta era una misión importante? Quisiera ver la expresión de las Ancianas cuando se enteren como pierdes el tiempo…."

"Las Ancianas me lo perdonarán cuando vean que te he partido el culo. "

Mousse hizo un gesto con las dos manos.

"_¿Y eso me lo tienes que decir tú?"_

Soap se cayó inmediatamente y su cara se puso roja. Mousse se dió por satisfecho y seguimos caminando, la nieve ahora empezando a caer entre nosotros.

"Maldito patán" "Sólo porque Shampoo no te haya dicho que sí…"

No entendí aquello último, pero un silencio pesado se interpuso entre los tres y no volvimos a hablar en lo quedaba de la tarde. Los caballos fueron avanzando y llegamos pronto a la Aldea de la Supremacía Femenina. Pero nos habíamos demorado mucho al llegar a la Cabaña, asi que para cuando nuestros caballos pisaron la plaza de la Aldea ya nos estaban esperando.

"Llegas tarde."

Colonia siempre habia sido un poco intimidatoria, pero aquella vez se veía más seria y "digna" que de costumbre. Desmontamos los dos de nuestras cabalgaduras, e hicimos una reverencia formal: bueno, al menos yo si la hice.

"Surgieron otros inconvenientes" respondió Mousse con voz neutra "¿En que puedo servir a la Supremacía?"

Colonia se acercó a nosotros con aspecto sereno; a diferencia de las otras veces en que la habia visto no habia estaba montada sobre su cayado. Aquello parecía grave.

"Se ha tomado un decisión."

Aquellas palabras sonaron extremadamente duras, y el hecho de que detrás de Colonia surgieran otras cuatro Ancianas no ayudó a tranquilizarme. Agaché aún más la cabeza, temeroso, pero Mousse no se amilanó.

"¿Ah, sí?" respondió él, con toda la desfachatez del mundo, irguiendo el cuello y resaltando su estatura entre él y el resto de las 4 "¿Y sobre qué?"

Entre el grupo de personas que se habia reunido alrededor surgieron dos reacciones: una de ira entre las mujeres, y una de aprehensión entre sus amigos los hombres.

"El consejo de Ancianas y yo hemos decidido que te cases con Shampoo."

Recuerdo que volteé a ver a todos los demás en búsqueda de una expresión que me ayudara a confirmar que no era el único que lo habia escuchado. Pero ninguno de ellos emitió ninguna palabra. Se voltearon a ver unos a otros, perplejos, mientras las mujeres se juntaban las unas con las otras y empezaban a cuchichear. ¿Shampoo?

—Vaya, así que así fue como Mousse se casó.

Ukyo le sirvió al abuelo otra taza más de té. Un sonido salió de la vieja radio, así que el viejo intentó afinar la señal.

—Sí, así fué—respondió el anciano, mientras que con sus dedos movía el botón de un lado a otro—Mousse abrió los ojos completamente en un gesto de sorpresa, pero luego frunció los labios como si un mono u otro animal le hubieran lanzado un puñado de mierda directamente a la cara. Se acercó a mí, me tomó del hombro y me subió al caballo.

"Vámonos Dimitri" él también se dispuso a montar "Ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí."

Colonia hizo un gesto, y Soap nos cortó el paso.

"A donde piensas que vas, Mousse?"

"De regreso a mi cabaña" respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo "No recorrí el bosque para venir aquí a que me jueguen bromas estúpidas" entonces se dirigió hacia Soap "Quítate."

"En realidad, esto no es una broma, Mousse" hacia nosotros se dirigió la más simpática de las Ancianas, Ming, Maestra Bibliotecaria "Debes estar contento, ¿no? Por fin tendrás la oportunidad de ser feliz."

Yo no conocía en aquel entonces la historia que habia habido entre ellos dos, pero en la cara de todos los presentes ahí reunidos pude ver la prueba de que estaban de acuerdo. Volví a ver a Mousse.

"Ya soy feliz" respondió Mousse, volteando la cabeza y mirándolas a ellas por turnos "Además, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué se me concede a mí este _honor_ en lugar de a Ranma? ¿Acaso él les ha vuelto a decir que no? ¿O es que acaso acaban de darse cuenta que se acaba de casar con …?"

Aquellas eran palabras bastante duras, y todas las mujeres lanzaron un gruñido, incluso aquellas que eran enemigas de Shampoo. Pero las Ancianas permanecieron incólumes y serias. Incluso en las facciones de Ming se pudo ver una expresión de acero.

"Es nuestra voluntad."

Ahora bien, las Ancianas no ordenan cosas si no es en beneficio de la Aldea, y todo mundo lo sabe. Son elegidas en cuanto a competencia, de modo que quien las obedece, obedece al bienestar de la Aldea misma. En aquel entonces eran 6: Ariel, maestra de todas las Artes Médicas; Bing, Maestra del Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Chang Juan, Maestra de todas las Artes Culinarias; Fang, Maestra Constructora; Jing, Maestra Agricultora, y por último Ming. Y estando Bing, Ming y Ariel casi al mismo nivel que el Señor Ranma. Y eso sin contar a Cologne.

"Dije que no, y no pueden obligarme" repuso Mousse "Es mi última palabra."

"¿Tú última palabra?" yo mismo me sobresalté al escuchar la amenaza velada de aquella voz que acaba de salir de entre la oscuridad; Ariel era una Anciana bastante cruel y retorcida "No estás en posición de negociar. Agárrenlo."

Como impulsadas por un resorte, 15 de las mejores guerreras se lanzaron sobre él.

—Me imagino que no duró mucho.

De vuelta en el presente, Ukyo se volvió a servir de aquella bebida caliente que sacaba vapor sobre la estufa y tomó un sorbo.

El viejo sonrió. A la pequeña Ukyo le empezó a parecer obvio que aquel viejo adoraba el recuerdo de aquel hombre muerto.

—Les costó mucho someterlo—Dimitri lanzó una carcajada—Soap se lanzó sobre él, pero Mousse la agarró por el cuello y la estrelló contra el piso en un movimiento tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente ahí mismo. Las otras cinco que se lanzaron con ella tampoco tuvieron suerte. Mousse le estrelló la palma de la mano en la mandíbula a una, a otra le dio una patada en las costillas tan fuerte que le sacó el aire, y a tres de ellas las esquivó el tiempo suficiente como para darles un golpe en la nuca. Con las otras fue más lento, pero el resultado fue el mismo; ninguna de ellas pudo hacerle frente, así que las demás ancianas entraron de una en una a la refriega. Aquello se hizo completamente vergonzoso, así que Bing dió un paso hacia delante e intervino personalmente. Bing empezó a atacarlo, y Mousse siguió defendiéndose; recuerdo que me juré que no volvería a quejarme nunca más de vivir con él. Quería aprender a pelear así. Colonia le tiró un polvo encima, pero Mousse aguantó la respiración y salió disparado en dirección contraria. Más algo lo detuvo.

"Nuestras decisiones son por el bien de la Aldea, y ningún renegado que pelea en un ejército extranjero tiene el derecho a discutirlas" Ariel, que hasta entonces se habia mantenido al margen, apoyó un dedo contra su nuca "So maldito irrespetuoso."

Lo que fuera que la Ariel le hubiera hecho, era obvio que habia funcionado, pues en el trayecto Colonia había podido tirarle un mazazo que lo tiró al piso.

"Esta es una orden directa, Mousse" Ariel, la sexta Anciana y la Maestra de todas las Artes Médicas, se acercó a él y lo miró desde arriba. "¿Te vas a casar con Shampoo, si o no?"

"¡No! ¡Que se case con ella el diablo! ¡Yo no quiero!"

"¡Ah, no!" musitó Colonia en tono de amenaza, mientras le estrellaba el bastón en la mandíbula "Quiero hacer tu felicidad, animal. Ahora vives muy sólo y nadie tiene interés en ir a tu casa…"

Pero Mousse no tenía intención de ceder, así que lo ataron a uno de esos postes de concreto en medio de la plaza y empezaron a marcarlo a latigazos. Pienso que si hubieran dejado a Mousse con sus amigos éste hubiera aceptado de mejor gana, pero la intervención de las Ancianas no ayudaría.

"No seas tonto, Mousse" alcancé a oírle a uno de aquellos hombres que lo ataron después a aquel poste "¿No era tu deseo casarte con Shampoo? Acepta. Shampoo es muy bonita."

"Hazles caso a tus amigos, ellos saben que es lo mejor" comentó Colonia "¿Qué dices Mousse? ¿Dirás que sí?"

"Si ahórrate el sufrimiento y di que sí" asintió a su vez Ariel "Ahórranos la molestia. "

"¡Dije que no!" Mousse escupió hacia arriba, cosa que le ganó otro bastonazo "¡No lo haré!"

"Muy bien" Ariel frunció el entrecejo mientras lo ataban de tal manera que su espalda quedara al aire "¡Rómpanle la cabeza lo suficiente como para que le entre algo de razón en ella!"

Aquello…Bueno, nunca habia visto que castigaran a nadie así. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que tanto aquellas mujeres estaban dispuestas a castigar a Mousse. Me atemoricé. Y por un momento temí que al vivir con él algo de aquella mala actitud se transfiriera también a mí. El látigo empezó a acariciar su espalda, y la sangre pronto empezó a manchar la nieve; pero Mousse no se quejó del dolor. Al parecer, hallaba mucho más satisfactorio seguir insultando.

"No me casaré."

"¡Más fuerte!" gritó a su vez Colonia "¡Mas fuerte hasta que entienda!"

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron. Colonia no odiaba a Mousse; lo peor que solía pensar de él es que era una molestia. Mousse respondió a su manera.

"¡Malditas ancianas pedorras, no me casaré y no pueden obligarme!"

"¡Malditas!"

"¡Perras!"

"¡Asquerosas viejas rabo verde!"

"¡No me casaré!"

"¡NO ME CASARÉ!"

El látigo volvió a acariciar la espalda de Mousse con más ahínco.

"¡Basta! ¡No soy un perro para que me traten así!"

Mousse por fin habia tenido suficiente.

"¿Obedecerás?"

"Si, maldita sea, obedeceré" Mousse volteo a Colonia con odio "Por ninguna mujer pienso sufrir así."

Lo desataron y empezaron a limpiarle las heridas. Ariel parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Yo, personalmente, estaba temblando. Por fortuna, Ming dio un paso al frente y me reconfortó, aunque no pude evitar soltar un respingo. El tiempo habia empeorado, y la llovizna se trasformó en tormenta. La sangre en el piso se mezcló en el lodo, y Mousse-que ya para entonces estaba siendo atendido bajo uno de los tejados- soltó un gruñido.

"Vamos, compón esa cara, chico. No querrás espantar a tu prometida, ¿o, sí?"

"Me casaré con ella porque ustedes me obligan, no porque yo quiera" respondió él "No tengo por qué agradarle."

Pensé que iba a recibir otro bastonazo de parte de Ariel, pero tanto ésta como Colonia estaban satisfechas y lo dejaron pasar.

"Espero que la trates bien, Mousse" comentó Colonia "Me ofenderé mucho si no lo haces."

"Váyase al diablo."

Mousse recibió ahora sí otro aluvión de bastonazos.

"Como Colonia dijo, trátala bien" la secundó Ariel "Si algo llegara a pasarle…"

—Era obvio que las Ancianas pensaban de que habia una posibilidad de que descargara sobre ella su furia. Pensé que exageraban; Mousse nunca habia descargado sus frustraciones conmigo…Aunque, y pensándolo bien, nunca le habían dejado la espalda completamente despellejada por culpa mía, así que...

—¿Pero porque querían casarlo con Shampoo?—preguntó Ukyo con asombro—Comprendo perfectamente a Mousse; si es verdad lo que oído sobre él, esos arrebatos de dignidad le llegaron demasiado tarde y no muy temprano que digamos. Más aún, ¿cómo pudo Shampoo aceptar? ¿O es que el resignarse a que Ranma no sería suyo la hizo casarse por despecho? Además, Shampoo era bonita, ¿no? ¿Acaso no habia ningún otro hombre deseoso de …?

—Todas esas razones tendrías que preguntárselas a las Ancianas—respondió el viejo, y una luz brilló en sus ojos—Bueno, baste decir que era suscd voluntad, y punto. Shampoo era un chica muy orgullosa; ya desde mis primeros encuentros con ella me habia quedado muy en claro. Era amable conmigo, y muy simpática; trataba a Mousse con familiaridad, aunque este a veces la trataba igual que a las demás y mantenía siempre la distancia. Pero en aquella época Mousse era un espíritu salvaje y…Bueno, no tenía interés en vivir con nadie. Me había adoptado porque extrañaba oír la voz de los seres humanos y porque habia sentido lástima, pero no estaba interesado en el afecto femenino. No lo necesitaba. _ O no lo quería. _Su madre habia sido la única mujer a la que hasta ese momento habia querido realmente…

Ukyo tomó un poco más de té. ¿Sería posible que aquel abuelo no conociera la historia anterior de su padre? Entre los descendientes del _Bride Batallion _se acostumbraba decir 'Es tan ciego como Mousse' para describir a alguien tan locamente enamorado que no le importaba perder sudignidad.

—Lo mejor de todo es que la historia no terminó ahí. A través de la Tormenta, Taro llegó a la Aldea esa misma noche procedente desde la provincia de Xinjiang. El señor Taro miró como atendían a Mousse; observó la sangre en el piso y lo entendió todo.

—¿Taro? _¿Acaso Pantimedias Taro también era un Amazona?_

—No, no lo era—aclaró Dimitri—Pero trabajó tantas veces para beneficio de la Aldea que muchos pensaban que casi sí. Pero él no obedecía a nadie salvo a sí mismo. Era un alma libre.

"¿Qué sucede, vieja?" Taro se sacó una bolsa del abrigo que traía y se lo extendió a Colonia "¿Por qué_ han castigado al imbécil?"_

Aquel último comentario no le gustó a Mousse, que saltó sobre él, lo sujetó del cuello y empezó a estrellarle la cabeza contra la parte de concreto. Pero Mousse habia sido golpeado con saña en medio del frío, por lo que cuando Taro consiguió que algo de agua fría le cayera encima Mousse no tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Taro ya de vuelta a su forma normal mientras se sacudía la nieve de encima "¿Qué hizo el imbécil?"

"Se negaba a casarse con Shampoo" contestó Ariel "Pero ya lo hicimos entrar en razón."

Recuerdo que Taro puso mirada perpleja. Aquel era un mercenario contratado esporádicamente por las Ancianas, pero al parecer él también tenía el lujo de hablarles más o menos mal.

"Pero vieja momia" repuso Taro "No hay necesidad de castigar al imbécil. Deje que sea yo quien me case con Shampoo."

"Bien podrías haber llegado más pronto, animal" repuso Mousse, levantándose del suelo y escupiendo sangre "Y ustedes, viejas estúpidas, debieron preguntar entre los demás si habia alguien dispuesto a casarse con ella. En cambio, me obligan a venir aquí y me golpean. Eso no se hace."

"¡Tú cállate!" repuso Colonia, hundiéndole el bastón otra vez "Se ha decidido que ella será tu esposa y así será."

"Pero Colonia, _el imbécil _no la merece. Además, yo he demostrado ser un rival mucho más fuerte. Si me dejaras…"

"¡He dicho que no!" Colonia golpeó a Taro también "He tomado una decisión y será Mousse quién se case con Shampoo. ¡Así que cierra la boca o vete al infierno!"

"Pues yo he cambiado de opinión" repuso Mousse "¡No me caso!"

—Lo que siguió fue horrendo. Incluso muchas mujeres alrededor giraron la cabeza. Mousse todavía seguía afectado por la moxibustión, así que no opuso resistencia; en lugar de volverlo a atar a aquella columna de concreto lo colgaron por las manos de ella. Recuerdo que empezó a hacer mucho, mucho frío.

"Niño, será mejor que te metas."

Rechacé con malas palabras aquel consejo de Ming, y ella no insistió. Volteé a ver el rostro de Mousse: se habia desmayado y de su boca habia empezado a salir sangre. Cuando Ariel le revisó la garganta descubrió el porqué; para evitar gritar de dolor habia masticado su propia lengua.

—Pero así y todo, me imagino que Mousse al final terminó vivo y cediendo, porque si no, ni Min ni Zhin hubieran nacido, ni nosotros estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación, ¿verdad?—comentó Ukyo.

El anciano esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí, al final cedió—respondió el anciano—Pero sólo después de un sinfín de dolor y sufrimiento, y como no cedió a la primera, tuvieron que repetirle la dosis.

_"__¡Basta!"_ habia gritado Mousse _"¡Bájenme! ¡No soy un animal para que me traten así!" _

_"__¿Te casarás?"_

_"__Sí, maldita, sea, me casaré. ¡Ahora bájenme de una vez!_

_"__Muy bien. Pero recuerda: nuestra palabra es la ley. Nosotras somos la ley._ No lo olvides."

Al final, y una vez Mousse recuperó la consciencia, quiso marcharse cuanto antes de regreso a la Selva. Ariel se opuso, pues se dirigía un frente frío procedente del ártico y el frío podría matarnos a todos, pero si nos demorábamos más tiempo entonces tendríamos que quedarnos en la aldea por al menos el siguiente mes y eso era algo que Mousse no quería tener que soportar. Curiosamente Colonia estuvo de acuerdo. Ni siquiera tuvo que haber ceremonia; todo se redujo a una formalidad y en el minuto siguiente ya estaban casados. Aunque ahí no acabó la cosa interesante.

"¿Estás segura de esto, Colonia? Quizás sería lo mejor que pasaran aquí su noche de bodas. La tormenta que se avecina será brutal. Además, ya viste lo mucho que nos costó domar a Mousse. ¿Y si…?

Ariel y Colonia empezaron a discutir en voz baja. Recuerdo que parpadeé ante aquel portento. Después me enteré que los niños de la aldea habían ideado ese agujero para espiar a través de aquella pared, pero en aquel entonces no lo sabía y por eso busqué el origen de aquella voz. Todo mundo se habia metido adentro de sus casas, y Mousse, pragmático, habia decidido que quizás sí debería aprovechar la ocasión para llevar algunas cosas a la casa, así que me quedé a cuidar a los caballos. Ahora bien, el establo donde los habíamos metido estaba justamente al lado del lugar donde las Ancianas solían hacer sus juntas y reunirse a platicar y discutir chismes, así que…

"Precisamente por eso deben marcharse esta misma noche" le contestó Colonia "Tú no los conoces, pero yo sí. Si se quedan…"

_"__¿Pero y si descarga su ira con ella?"_

Un mal presentimiento recorrió mi espalda. Mousse habia empezado a entrenarme; el cuello de Colonia se habia puesto tenso y me aparté del agujero antes de que Colonia o Ariel pudieran verme. Empecé a cepillar a los caballos y a revisarles las herraduras, y si alguna de ellas sospechó algo no dijo nada. Mouse apareció con los fardos.

"¿Seguro que no quieren llevarse un caballo extra, chico?"

"No, honorable anciana" respondí "Sólo tenemos alimento para dos."

Vi como Mousse llegaba a mí cargando aquellas provisiones. Le habían quitado la moxibustión. Menos mal; de otra manera no podría seguir sobreviviendo en el bosque. Me dió una orden.

"Vámonos Dimitri" "Ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí."

Así que marchamos y nos internamos de nuevo entre el bosque. En aquella época la Selva no habia llegado todavía a orillas de la aldea, pero no tardamos en llegar a él. Fue una suerte, porque apenas nos internamos en los arboles empezó a nevar otra vez, así que me alegré de que las ramas cubrieran nuestro avance. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. Hasta que el silencio fue roto por Mousse.

"Maldita sea, que necesidad tengo yo de casarme" masculló él "Pero si no hubiera aceptado, esas malditas brujas hubieran sido capaces de desollarme."

"La culpa es tuya" respondió ella "No tenías que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. "

"Meh."

"Lo digo en serio" insistió ella "¿Qué perseguías con eso? ¿Demostrar que tienes la cabeza de una piedra? No había necesidad de hacer eso. ¿Tan preocupado estás de que averigüe que no puedes satisfacer a una mujer? Si tu madre…"

Mousse se detuvo y yo también lo hice. Sentí como Shampoo se ponía inquieta detrás de mí; al parecer ambos pensamos que Mousse iba a contestar. Pero Mousse se llevó el índice a la boca e hizo un gesto. Le ordené a mi caballo que siguiera avanzando, mientras le clavaba los tacones en el costado y lo hacía piafar ruidosamente. Mouse también hizo lo mismo, pero se desmontó quedamente; se echó al piso, sacó su rifle y en la boca se colocó algo de nieve.

_¡Bang!_

Un grito aterrador surcó el bosque; con ira implacable, Mousse disparó los cinco tiros siguientes en rápida sucesión. Shampoo saltó de mi cabalgadura con intención de noquearlo, pero Mousse le disparó entre las piernas y Shampoo se detuvo en seco.

"Mucho cuidado con lo que me dices, mujer" Mousse cargó en menos de medio segundo aquel rifle "No tengo ganas ni ánimo de volver a soportar tus burlas. Y en cuanto a ustedes, malditas brujas" Mousse lanzó un grito "¡Dejen de seguirme, o las siguientes balas en lugar de impactar en sus piernas entrarán en su cabeza!"

"Te condenarás por esto" le contestó Shampoo "Cuando te pongan las manos encima…"

"Es su culpa por seguirme" respondió Mousse, ya sobre su montura y habiendo todos proseguido la marcha "Ya sabía yo que tenía que haber una trampa oculta. ¿Para qué vienen siguiéndonos, Shampoo?"

Pensé en contarle a Mousse lo que habia oído, pero con Shampoo a mis espaldas no lo hice. Shampoo se calló. Apresuramos el paso, la nieve empezó a acumularse y el viento rugió. Tapamos los ojos de nuestros caballos para que estos no se congelaran y me tapé la garganta; Mousse no dejó de cargar aquel rifle de fabricación rusa. La tormenta arreció; ¿has visto esta zona de día, verdad? En aquel entonces era incluso más agreste. Bajo el valle habían estado las cavernas malditas de Zhan Zhing por miles de años, y los efluvios procedentes de ellas no desaparecerían hasta años después de la Batalla en la Oscuridad. Los manantiales que bajan de las montañas siempre están fríos, y el laberinto de Dezhang siempre tiene hambre. El temporal se puso tan horrendo que incluso Mousse guardó su rifle; desmontó, y volvió a revisar que nadie estuviera siguiéndonos. Cambiamos entonces de dirección y empezamos a caminar en contra de la dirección del viento; recorrimos el trayecto que nos faltaba internándonos en las Cavernas de Zhan Zhing. Shampoo y yo nos hubiéramos perdido si Mousse no nos hubiera guiado a través de la oscuridad.

Por supuesto, la oscuridad reinante hizo que nos pusiéramos nerviosos. Aquellas cavernas…bueno, esas cavernas ya no existen, pero en ellas imperaba algo…No se describirlo. No era solo el silencio. Ni los animales se refugiaban ahí. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, y nuestras respiraciones resonaron en la oscuridad. Incluso los caballos estaban nerviosos. Ningún caballo de la aldea nos hubiera acompañado a través de ellas, pero los nuestros nos tenían absoluta confianza y continuaron con nosotros a través del silencio.

_Cuando pase la tormenta quiero que te largues. _

El silencio y la oscuridad alrededor sólo hicieron que aquellas palabras sonaran ominosas. A lo lejos algo ululó. Pero Mousse ya no dijo nada e iniciamos el ascenso a la superficie, subiendo por la espiral que servía como escalera y salimos detrás de la cabaña. Llegamos, Mousse y yo descargamos a los animales y los quitamos toda la nieve de encima. Les revisamos las pezuñas. Shampoo no hizo nada; ninguna mujer habia estado en la cabaña de Mousse antes y era…bueno, no diré que ofensiva, pero no era algo que a una mujer le gustaría. No habia pornografía ni posters ni nada parecido, pero no habia ninguna comodidad. Sólo habia una silla, y ninguno de nosotros la utilizaba para comer. Habia un pequeño librero, dos camas (una para Mousse y otra para mí). Sólo habia dos platos. Y si mal no recuerdo, en la pared habia dos animales muertos cuya piel Mousse habia empezado a curtir.

"Tengo hambre."

Mouse sencillamente gruñó y abrió la alacena. De él sacó un pedazo de carne seca y correosa.

"No esperarás que cene sólo esto."

Mouse soltó una carcajada ácida. Pasó al lado posterior de la cabaña y entró al baño. Yo me acerqué a Shampoo y le aclaré que en realidad, aquella porción era la que cualquiera de nosotros consumía por todo un día. Shampoo musitó una maldición y me abrazó muy fuerte.

"Por dios, Mousse es un monstruo" me sonrojé un poco cuando ella hundió mi cara en…"Maltratarte de esta manera…Si lo hubiera sabido…"

Incluso tuvieron una pelea a la hora de dormir; las camas que teníamos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para dos personas, y cuando Shampoo le dijo a Mousse que se quitara, éste le contestó que aquella era su cama y que podía irse al infierno.

"¿Y entonces donde se supone que vaya a dormir?"

"Mira te hice un lugar ahí" Mousse apuntó a un lugar bajo el fregadero con cinco cobijas y un poco de heno bajo éstas "Irónico, ¿eh?"

"Las Ancianas se enterarán de esto."

"Meh" Mousse se encogió de hombros "Deja de quejarte. ¿Acaso no eres una Amazona? ¿Alguna vez yo me quejé?"

Shampoo hizo un mohín de disgusto y le dirigió otra mirada de infinito desprecio.

"Cuando mi bisabuela se entere me aseguraré de que te desgarren aún más esa espalda."

Aquel comentario hizo que incluso yo me enojara. Pero Shampoo no habia estado presente cuando Mousse habia recibido el castigo, y para cuando salimos del pueblo la nieve ya habia tapado la sangre, así que no habia visto nada. Volteé a ver a Mousse, y me tranquilicé: no parecía haber cambiado en nada.

"Lárgate."

"Mantengo lo que digo" respondió ella "Eres un animal. Ojalá las Ancianas te hubieran pegado más fuerte. Así algo de razón te hubiera podido entrar en esa cabeza. Si Ranma supiera..._Airen _nunca me hubiera tratado así."

Lo que pasó entonces hizo que Shampoo se callara. Un momento antes Mousse habia estado acostado, tapándose con las cobijas de la cama, mientras que para el siguiente se habia parado, sujetado a Shampoo por la garganta y enterrándole los dedos de la mano.

"¿Pero qué..?"

Shampoo se trató de defender; con un gesto lleno de maldad que no le habia visto nunca, Mousse atrapó su mano en el aire y la estrujó entre la suya. El dolor que debió sentir entonces tuvo que haber sido intenso, porque ella soltó un grito, pero a Mousse no le importó y le dio un rodillazo. Luego la tiró contra la pared.

"Lárgate" continuó Mousse "Casi me matan a latigazos por tu culpa. Y encima llegas a mi casa a insultarme. No te necesito, nunca te necesité. ¿Ranma? Ranma te abandonó para _casarse con la más fea_. ¿Por qué querría casarse contigo? _Ella es mejor mujer que tú._

Shampoo se le lanzó con la furia de una leona herida. Mousse la agarró al vuelo y la estrelló contra la mesa.

_"__Y también más inteligente."_

Mousse volvió a alzar la mano con la intención de golpearla. Pero me miró a los ojos y camnió de opinión, así que bajó el brazo y la levantó de la camisa. Abrió la puerta con un puntapié. La temperatura del interior bajó inmediatamente y la nieve golpeó mi cara.

_Vete. Vete y no regreses nunca. _

Miré a Mousse con expresión incrédula. Aquella era la peor tormenta que hubiera visto jamás, y como sabes vivimos en la parte más agreste del bosque. Intentar llegar a la Aldea bajo esas condiciones habría sido un suicidio. Afuera estábamos a los menos 40 centígrados, y eso sin contar el factor viento. E incluso si Shampoo usaba la ruta a través de las cavernas, nunca hubiera podido salir de ellas, al menos no sin el conocimiento de Mousse. Mousse la estaba mandando directo a la muerte

"Ancha es la entrada y franca es la salida" contestó ya más calmado, mientras hacía que se parara y mirara por aquel umbral hacia la tormenta "Puedes irte cuando quieras. Intérnate en la oscuridad y no regreses nunca."

Shampoo apretó el puño, pero algo en su expresión cambió. Una expresión surcó el rostro de Mousse. Era una alegría salvaje. Shampoo habia dejado de mirarlo a los ojos y habia volteado hacia el otro lado, pero estaba claro que con aquella respuesta Mousse se habia dado por satisfecho. Cerró la puerta y la tiró contra la esquina.

"¿No? Pues entonces échate en el lugar que te asigné y déjame dormir. _Y sobre todo,_ _mantén cerrada tu maldita boca._"

Shampoo volteó a verme. Mousse se metió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir, aunque no sin antes musitar una advertencia.

"Y ni siquiera pienses aprovecharte de Dimitri. _Lo lamentarás." _

Shampoo finalmente se acostó y Mousse apagó las luces. Pero yo no pude dormir; me maravilló que pudieran cerrar los ojos. Pero pronto noté que ninguno de ellos lo hacía.

Ukyo se inclinó hacia delante. El anciano continuó.

Shampoo habia agarrado un cuchillo y se le había acercado. Pero entonces…

Los dos ocupantes de aquella cabaña se sobresaltaron.

Algo tocó la puerta.

I

I

_Notas: _

_¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Y como siempre, permítanme aclarar que no soy antishampoo, lo juro. La chica me cae bien. Pero me parece que así hubiera actuado Mousse ante un compromiso tan extraño. Geral y _Zwoelf, gracias por ser de esos que escriben reviews!

_Geral: bueno, espero no decepcionarte…Pero esta historia es sólo entre Shampoo y Mousse. Como comprenderás después de leer este capítulo, no me imagino a Akane siendo golpeada por Ranma…_

Zwoelf: ¿De verdad te parece que escribo de manera extraña? :o ¿En qué sentido? (Nomás no me vayas a decir que escribo como Jordi Rosado, porque soy capaz de matarme.)

Y en cuanto a lo de la guerra...Bueno, eso puede ser una bendición o una maldición.


	3. El futuro de un hombre

Bueno, aquí está. Espero que les guste este nuevo Capitulo como se hace costumbre, aquí abajo esta la musica que les hará disfrutar más el fic. Ambos están en youtube.

Artrosis: Nothingness

The good, the bad and weird: Finger ghost.

Música que te encantará para este fic.

Música que tambien te gustará para este fic

* * *

_"__¿Has visto a Zajar y Máximo. Son muy apuestos, ¿verdad? Cualquiera que haya conocido a cualquiera de sus padres vera a quién se parecen. _

* * *

_**Una noche de bodas bastante especial**  
_

_—__¿_Qué demonios fué eso_?_

Ukyo habia dado un respingo y el viejo también. Un golpe bastante brutal habia llegado desde fuera y sacudido la puerta; Ukyo se levantó inmediatamente y apuntó a la puerta con aquella pistola que cargaba en el cinto. Después de todo, habia ocasiones en que valía la pena prescindir de la espátula. Como fuera, el disparar la munición no fue necesario, porque una vez pasado el susto inicial quedó claro que el monstruo responsable era en realidad el perro. Ukyo abrió la puerta y el animal se le echó encima; el cuadrúpedo dejó un rastro de baba sobre toda su cara.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El anciano intentó incorporarse, pero Ukyo apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y dejó en claro que ella se haría cargo. Se colocó su abrigo y salió hacia afuera. ¿Cómo habia salido el perro del cobertizo? No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no habia asegurado bien la puerta.

Ukyo entró nuevamente a aquel cuarto de madera y revisó a su caballo. Afortunadamente aquella puerta no habia pasado abierta mucho tiempo, así que tanto su caballo como las demás cosas seguían secas, pero el brutal viento habia alborotado algo el aquel cobertizo. Sintiéndose responsable, Ukyo acomodó un poco el lugar bajo la luz de su lámpara.

"¿Qué es esto?"

La chica había recogido uno de los aparejos y lo habia acomodado en su anterior lugar, lo cual el permitió descubrir algo inscrito sobre aquellas lozas pétreas. Pasó la mano por encima y quitó el polvo, lo que le permitió ver aquella inscripción tallada a mano: una cruz en medio de un circulo y sobre un cayado.

"_Porque hasta el corazón más bondadoso puede volverse cruel. 23 de noviembre de 2014."_

Ukyo dirigió el haz de la lámpara hacia el símbolo y parpadeó un par de veces. Era un símbolo muy bonito; por desgracia estaba en Chino y no sabía leerlo. Revisó el cobertizo una vez más, sacó al perro y esta vez se cercioró de dejar bien cerrada la puerta.

—¿Y bien, abuelo? ¿En dónde íbamos?

Ukyo entró a la habitación principal y el perro entró con ella. Se sentó nuevamente sobre aquella silla y el perro se echó a sus pies: aquel can alzó a cabeza en un gesto de placer al serle acariciada la quijada.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la historia, abuelo—repuso Ukyo—¿Sobre que más? Y ahora desembuche: ¿Qué pasó aquella noche?

—¿Historia?—aquel anciano le dirigió una mirada extrañada—¿Qué historia? Y por cierto…¿Quién eres tú?

Ukyo dio una maroma y cayó al piso.

—Ja, sólo bromeaba—el anciano le extendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse—¿En qué iba? Ah, sí….Aquel invierno hizo mucho frío…

_¡No hay nada de comida!¡Vamos a morirnos de hambre!_

Como te dije, Mousse habia sido golpeado para casarse con Shampoo y ésta llegó a la cabaña a vivir con nosotros esa misma noche. Sabía decisión, porque justo entonces empezaron las nevadas, y el frio y las tormentas que siguieron nos mantuvieron incomunicados por la aldea el resto del año. Aunque a Mousse no le agradó la idea.

'¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate y no regreses!'

'¡¿Pero adonde quieres que vaya? ¡Voy a morir de frío!'

'¡No me importa! ¡Lárgate y no regreses nunca!"'

"Como fuera, Mousse tuvo que doblar las manos y la dejó quedarse. Cada uno de ellos se fue a dormir en sus respectivos sitios y Mousse empezó a roncar. Pronto Shampoo también empezó a dormir…Aparentemente.

Ukyo alzó una ceja.

—Las amazonas son muy rencorosas; no por algo somos una de las etnias más individualistas de toda China. No habia manera en que una mujer como Shampoo (fuerte, decidida y orgullosa) pudiera permanecer impasible ante las palabras de Mousse. Así que se levantó y sacó de entre sus faldas un cuchillo. Yo no dije nada, pues estaba demasiado asustado como para hablar. Aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarme al _Viento del Odio _a pesar del entrenamiento de Mousse.

"Pato ciego y estúpido" a pesar de no verla muy bien, pude oír perfectamente como maldecía entre las sombras "¿Crees que puedes tratarme así?"

Volteé a ver a Mousse; intenté gritar, advertirle, pero no me atreví. Los ojos de Shampoo brillaban como un par de brasas salidas desde la mismísima forja del infierno.

"¡MUERE!"

"¡Maldita seas!"

Shampoo intentó clavar el cuchillo sobre aquella cama mientras yo me quedaba sin decir nada, pero una mano dura como el hierro la agarró de la muñeca y la jaló hacia sí. Shampoo resbaló hacia adelante, y Mousse (que al parecer nunca habia estado dormido) dio un giro lo suficientemente brusco como para levantarse y que fuera ella la que terminara en la cama. Mousse alzó las manos y las apoyó sobre su pecho. Inmediatamente se escuchó el ruido que hace la tela al romperse. Shampoo no dijo nada. Sólo pude ver la sombra de su cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Shampoo? ¿Te has encontrado con un enemigo al que no puedes vencer?"

Shampoo hizo una gárgara y le escupió el contenido. Mousse soltó una carcajada: a través de la oscuridad pude ver como surgía una hilera de objetos blancos y puntiagudos que asemejaban la sonrisa de un chacal. Lentamente, pero sin pausa, Mousse alzó la mano múltiples veces, abofeteándola con ella; todo mientras reía y Shampoo no decía nada. Aunque Mousse fue el primero que perdió la paciencia.

"¡Odio esos ojos!" gritó él, exasperado porque Shampoo no parecía intentar contestar la agresión y no habia podido arrancarle una respuesta "¡Siempre los odié! Qué, _¿acaso te sigues considerando superior a mí?"_

Mousse continuó abofeteándola, mientras Shampoo lo miraba (supongo) de manera altiva y sin decir nada. Suspiró.

"Sabes, acabo de recordar que eres mi esposa y que por lo tanto te puedo obligar a que hagas lo que me dé la gana" repuso finalmente con gesto de maldad "Y ahora que lo pienso, tengo ganas de algo de comida china…"

Shampoo ahora si no intentó permanecer impasible, pero su súbito intento de defensa fue contrarrestando con un golpe brutal que impactó contra su mandíbula y que la dejó gimiendo. Ella habia agarrado un vaso de agua y se lo habia tirado en la cabeza; de los labios de Shampoo surgió una expresión de asombro. Agarró la jarra sobre la cabecera de la cama y se la vació encima a Mousse; este volteó para evitar que le callera el agua sobre el resto de la cara y soltó otra carcajada.

"¿Qué pasa, mujer? ¿Acaso no sabes que perdí la maldición hace mucho tiempo?"

"¿Pero cómo?" contestó ella "¿Cómo, sí…?"

Mousse ignoró aquel último comentario; con manos rápidas extendía la ruptura de la camisa y sumergió la cabeza entre sus senos. Shampoo volvió a forcejear pero a cada nuevo intento Mousse respondió con un golpe aún más fuerte. Finalmente, Shampoo no pudo más y empezó a suplicar:

"Por favor, Mousse, por favor…"

"_¡Cállate!"_

_"__¡Eres mejor que esto!"_

Ese último comentario me llamó la atención. Si, definitivamente él era mejor que eso. Pero si Shampoo esperaba que Mousse cambiara su decisión se equivocó; Mousse siguió impertérrito, jaloneándola todo el tiempo y sonriendo como un demente.

"Antes eras un hombre."

Shampoo empezó a llorar. Mousse detuvo y pareció dudar por un momento.

"Y además,_ Dimitri está mirando." _

Era verdad. No podía dejar de ver aquella función lasciva. Mousse se detuvo, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos; por un momento, estoy seguro, sintió asco de sí mismo. Pero inmediatamente su expresión regresó a ser una de acero.

"_Cierra los ojos, Dimitri" _repuso Mousse, bajándose los pantalones y volviendo a sumergir la cabeza entre aquel par de senos "_Cierra los ojos y no los abras." _

A Ukyo le empezó a temblar la ceja.

—No puedo creerlo—repuso la mujer—¿Eso hizo? _¿Cómo pudo?_ _¿Cómo_ pudo violarla ese cerdo?

El anciano miró el techo con expresión pensativa. Ukyo sencillamente estaba furiosa. Por mucho que odiara a esa rival, que alguien la violara era algo que la ofendía incluso a ella.

—Y peor aún: _¿cómo pudo violarla delante de usted?_

—No la violó—repuso el anciano—No creo…Bueno, no creo que haya intentado violarla. Pero si quería romperla; creo que quería hacerla sentir miserable, pues inmediatamente después declaró que la entrepierna de Shampoo olía horrible y que tenía la vagina más fea que hubiera visto nunca. También le dijo que ningún hombre podía tener una erección con una monstruosidad así. Shampoo era algo vanidosa, y…Bueno, se la pasó llorando toda la noche. Ninguno de nosotros pudo dormir ya ese día. A la mañana siguiente, e incluso antes de que cualquiera de nosotros preparara el desayuno, Mousse la sacó afuera y le recordó que podía irse al…

El viejo tomó una pausa, y su mirada se hizo pesada.

—Aquel invierno hizo frio, mucho frio. De hecho, medio valle estuvo a punto de morirse de hambre. Ese frío…Aún lo recuerdo muy bien. Ni siquiera podías escavar un hoyo en el suelo sin tener que recurrir a dinamita; tuvimos que usar el excremento de los caballos para tapar las fisuras en las paredes que habían pasado desapercibidas el verano anterior. Si la aldea no murió aquella vez, fue gracias a la previsión de la Maestra Agricultora, que se habia preocupado por asegurar suficientes reservas de alimentos. Incluso las demás aldeas llegaron a la nuestra rogando por comida. Aquella Maestra Agricultora aún es tenida en muy alta estima.

Como fuera, y ya con Shampoo entre nosotros, aquel fué, paradójicamente, un invierno mucho más llevadero. Su llegada inyectó nueva vida a la cabaña. No diré que vivíamos como personas sucias, pero nuestra rutina se asemejaba más a la de un cuartel que a la de una casa ordinaria. No teníamos lujos; por dentro y por fuera la cabaña a veces parecía sombría. Más que entrenarme, parecía que aquel invierno a Mousse sólo le importaba molestar a Shampoo.

"Maldita sea, ¿sigues aquí? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te vayas, mujer? ¡Pensé que ya te habías largado!"

Me dio mucha tristeza. Shampoo no era mala. Era dulce y atenta, y su mano insertó algo de comodidad a este viejo edificio de madera. Mousse al principio no estuvo de acuerdo ("¿Para qué tocas mi cabaña? Si de por sí te vas a ir."), pero ella se las ingenió para introducir pequeños cambios. Incluso convenció a Mousse de que empezáramos a comer en platos de verdad. Pero de todos modos Mousse en cualquier momento a tratarla como algo más que a una mujer. Durante aquella época ni siquiera pronunció su nombre. Siempre era _ la mujer. _O la zorra. _O la imbécil_. Shampoo aguantaba y aguantaba, sufriendo en silencio. No era difícil imaginarse el porqué.

_"__Vete. Vete y no regreses nunca."_

"¡Pero moriría! ¡No me puedes obligar a que regrese a la aldea con un tiempo así! Moriría a mitad del camino!"

"¿Y?"

Mousse habia intentado inculcarle el miedo, y lo consiguió. Shampoo habia llegado a la conclusión de que si sacaba de quicio a Mousse este sería capaz de matarla; la mirada que asumía él cuando estaba ella cerca no era muy normal. Temí mucho por ella.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te largues?" le decía siempre que podía "Ni que hubiera querido casarme. Las esposas son igual que una hemorroide: piensas que son inofensivas al principio pero al final son casi imposibles de quitártelas de encima. Cocinaste algo, mujer, ¿o también eres una inútil hasta para eso?"

Así la saludaba Mousse. Pronto se convirtió en un hábito al que solía recurrir cada vez que teníamos que salir y encontrábamos a Shampoo cuando estábamos de vuelta. Ella sufría, y yo también. Fueron poquísimas ocasiones en las que la oía protestar, y al parecer sólo lo hacía cuando estaba yo presente.

"Así como te estás portando delante de Dimitri, jamás aprenderá a ganarse el corazón de una Amazona."

Acabábamos de llegar de la bodega y Mousse le habia tirado la despensa sobre la mesa, cosa que castigaba severamente si yo lo hacía. A Shampoo no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"¿Y quién dijo que quiero que se case con alguna?" comentó él "Las Amazonas son tan pésimas mujeres que sin duda resultaría mejor si casara con una prostituta. Incluso una mujerzuela tiene mejores modales."

"Eso lo dices porque no sabes tratar correctamente a ninguna, cerdo cegatón. Como siga tu ejemplo no terminará con ninguna."

"Al contrario, le estoy enseñando como tratarlas apropiadamente, Shampoo. Lo único que tiene que hacer es vencerla, portarse grosero con ella y darla por sentado. ¿Acaso no funciona eso muy bien? Así no será el idiota enamorado de ninguna amazona."

Aquel ultimo comentario habia tomado a Shampoo por sorpresa, pero se recuperó. Pronto devolvió el golpe con una sonrisa condescendiente.

"¿Cómo aquel que alguna fuiste, quieres decir?"

Shampoo paró de fregar el piso, y Mousse le dirigió una mirada extraña. Pero luego éste inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

"Si, exactamente, mujer. _Como el imbécil que alguna vez fui. _Y ahora, ¿quieres entrar al baño y empezar a limpiarlo? Es tu turno de hacer la limpieza, ¿sabes?"

Shampoo siguió fregando, resignada. Así era cuando ella se cansaba y tenía algo que decir. Sin embargo, la relación entre ellos fue mejorando poco a poco, aunque no a un ritmo demasiado rápido que digamos. Mousse sencillamente dejó de insultarla, aunque no podía evitar soltar un gruñido cada vez que regresaba y la veía aún ahí. Shampoo, en cambio, se adaptó al cambio de peor manera. Vomitaba y tenía nauseas, no soportaba el olor del café y tenía que irse del lugar cada vez que disponíamos de algún animal. A veces la veía llorar de vez en cuando y yo sufría con ella.

Diciembre dio paso a enero, y enero a febrero, así que el frio se hizo más y más intenso. Shampoo no se quejó. Era bastante orgullosa. Pero Mousse no era una bestia completamente sin sentimientos, por lo que apenas pasada la primera semana sacó sus herramientas y le construyó su cama. No dijo ni una palabra. Shampoo tampoco lo dijo, pero le dio las gracias fermentando varias de las piñas y dándoselas a beber. Mousse (ya fuera por desprecio o por temor a un envenenamiento) las tiró todas a la basura. Cada quien durmió en su espacio de nuestro cuarto, de espaldas, y sin dirigirse en ningún momento el uno hacia el otro.

De vez en cuando, sin embargo, a veces la vi sonriente, aunque no lograba dilucidar el porqué de su sonrisa. Un cambio de actitud empezó a tomar lugar en su comportamiento unos tres meses—en mero febrero, nada menos—después de que llegara con nosotros: ronroneaba todo el tiempo y se levantaba más tarde. Yo no sabía porque era esto; no supe que habia cargado una maldición de Jusenkyo hasta que habia pasado mucho tiempo. Pero no era eso. Su olor…Bueno, su olor cambiaba durante aquellas ocasiones. Era un aroma a almizcle. Incluso sudaba a pesar de no hacer ejercicio. Era…Bueno, todas ustedes las mujeres saben lo que era. En aquellas ocasiones ella se marchaba, y Mousse no la detenía; Shampoo se subía a la azotea para mirar hacia el este, siempre hacia el este. Mouse en aquellas ocasiones se limitaba largarse y me llevaba con él. Ambos éramos los guardabosques, y aunque todos los demás en la aldea se hubieran muerto enfrentándose contra aquellos elementos, para ese entonces estos nos eran absolutamente indiferentes. Después de todo, siempre nos quedaba el Abismo en la Oscuridad, la ruta entre las cuevas malditas de Zhan Zhing. Mousse las conocía muy bien; no sé porque, pero a veces se sumergía en ellas en medio de la noche y sin motivo aparente. ¿Esperaba encontrar algo en la oscuridad? Con el beneficio de la retrospectiva, supongo que sí.

"¿Por qué me traes aquí, Mousse?" le dije la primera vez que me llevó con él a aquel burdel en Rusia "¿No es una falta de respeto para Sham…digo, para_ ella? _Después de todo es tu esposa_._"

"No me casé con ella por mi propia voluntad, Dimitri" respondía él, sentándose y atrayendo inmediatamente a un par de sexoservidoras "¿Además, a quien le importa? No es que a ella le guste, ¿o sí?

Hubiera podido señalar que para cualquier Amazona, el que su marido fuera con prostitutas no podría ser menos que un insulto, pero no dije nada. Mousse me llevaba a aquellos lugares de vez en cuanto para demostrarme como debía actuar un verdadero hombre: aquellas ocasiones siempre eran memorables, aunque a veces no muy agradables que digamos y siempre confusas. Mousse se emborrachaba fuertemente, atraía a un montón de chicas oportunistas que lo único que querían era quitarle su dinero y yo terminaba más confundido que nunca.

"Sabes, si pudiera te llevaría a vivir conmigo, preciosa" "Esas piernas son las más hermosas que haya visto nunca."

La chica sonrió y soltó una carcajada que a mi gusto sonó falsa. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de Mousse y le hizo una sugerencia bastante lasciva. Pero Mousse (como siempre hacía) se limitaba a sonreír y a darle un golpe muy, muy leve en la nariz.

"¿Y por qué no puedes?"

"Porque tengo esposa."

Extraña paradoja. A las prostitutas les encantaba, por la sencilla razón de que ganaban dinero sin hacer absolutamente nada. Sólo tenían que sentarse entre sus piernas y dialogar con él. Le contaban sus problemas, y Mousse las escuchaba, aunque siendo como era no podía evitar soltar carcajadas sarcásticas o comentarios hirientes de vez en cuando. Yo pienso que buscaba cariño. Si se hubiera portado así desde el principio con Shampoo…No, no creo que funcionara. ¿O tal vez sí? No lo sé. Quizás. A lo mejor quería mostrarme que podía ser buen esposo.

—Quizás.

Como fuera, las prostitutas lo adoraban, y a una orden suya eran capaces de cubrirme de mimos y de besos. Mousse no tenía su cuerpo tan marcado como el señor Hibiki o el señor Saotome, pero aun así era bastante musculoso y ciertamente esbelto. Y su cara tenía una piel bastante soberbia. Comparados con la clase de clientela habitual que solía visitar aquel tugurio, supongo que nosotros dos debíamos parecer dioses. Las chicas solían comentar entre risas que por el estarían dispuestas a aceptar la mitad del precio. A Mousse le ofendía enormemente que le dijeran que era tan hermoso que ni parecía hombre.

Y luego estaba la manera que se vestía. Cuando salía, su ropa siempre estaba planchada y sin ninguna mancha, incluso en verano nunca lo vi ensuciado por el lodo. Se vestía como…¿Cómo les decíamos entonces? No lo recuerdo. ¡La cantidad de miradas que arrancábamos cuando íbamos a Shanghái! Si le contara…

Ukyo oyó aquellas últimas palabras y se quedó pensando. El Mousse que ella conocía no atraería las miradas ni de una mosca, no con esos lentes de fondo de botella y con su horrible gusto estético. Asintió por pura cortesía.

—Así que salimos y regresamos a casa. En el camino nos sorprendió una tormenta, y los caballos por poco se nos mueren. Tuvimos que refugiarnos en una de las cavernas, y para entonces nosotros ya estábamos exhaustos. Yo en particular estaba muy molesto. ¡Ahí estábamos los dos, helados, mojados como ratas y a punto de morir de hipotermia, sólo por visitar un lugar de mala muerte! ¿De verda valia la pena haber viajado una semana para algo como eso? Gruñí.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Dimitri?" me respondió él "De vez en cuando _incluso yo _necesito el amor de una mujer."

El comentario me sorprendió: hasta ese entonces, yo pensaba que Mousse sencillamente no necesitaba ni el amor ni el cariño de nadie. Como sea, continué.

"Quizás _Ella _ te querría más si tú la trataras mejor."

Mousse bajó la mirada y me miró con lástima infinita.

"Dimitri" Mousse me dio un zape en la cabeza "Cállate."

La tormenta terminó y salimos afuera, mientras nuestros caballos luchaban por caminar sobre la nieve y viento cesaba por unos momentos. Si no llegábamos a la cabaña durante aquella calma no llegaríamos nunca. Proseguimos nuestra marcha; ni Mousse ni yo dijimos ya nada por al menos una hora. Aunque eso no significó que nos limitáramos a cabalgar; Mousse me obligó a cargar y descargar mi arma en aquel frio invernal. Por poco termino sin piel en los dedos. Una vez completé aquel ejercicio básico Mousse me indicó su aprobación y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Las Amazonas respetan la fuerza. Viven _sólo y para_ la fuerza. Romanticismos y amor son dos palabras que no tienen el menor significado para tu felicidad. No lo olvides nunca."

Mousse lanzó un suspiro.

"Si mi madre supiera…"

Miré a ver a Mousse. Se veía cansado, más cansado de lo que lo habia visto nunca. En ese instante, esa mascara de dureza y crueldad se cayó a pedazos: sólo entonces pude ver que tan viejo era. Aún era joven, seguro, y técnicamente estaba en el apogeo de su juventud, pero los ojos, la mirada y la expresión de aquel momento correspondían a una persona mucho, mucho más vieja. Y mucho más cansada.

"Esa chica que te gusta…."

"¿?"

"Pégale."

"¿Eh?

"Pégale" repitió él "Pégale hasta que quede inconsciente. Que admita que no tiene más alternativa que ser tu esposa y sólo entonces pórtate bien con ella. Pero no antes."

Mouse dejó de mirarme y espoleó a su caballo.

_"__A no ser que quieras terminar como Shampoo y como yo."_

—Fue en ese momento en que me pregunté que habia pasado con ellos dos para Mousse la viera con tanta amargura. Me imagino que usted ya lo sabe, pero yo tardé mucho más tiempo en descubrirlo…Porque mi vida y mi infancia comenzó en la Selva, y en la Selva sólo estábamos Mousse, Shampoo y yo. No había nadie más. Ya más tarde, ya crecido y tras mi estancia en la Aldea, me enteré de la verdad, o de lo yo creo que es la verdad. Patán, pusilánime, soldado y asesino, todo eso había sido Mousse. Sólo entonces comprendí entonces porque habia estado a punto de violar a Shampoo aquella noche. No es que antes fuera un mejor hombre; _era que antes ni siquiera lo era._ Los entrenamientos tomaron sentido, todo tomo sentido: Mousse quería evitar a toda costa que me convirtiera en lo que el mismo fué. Que las demás personas le dijeran en la cara que les caía mejor como era antes lo sacaba de quicio.

* * *

"¿_Mejor hombre? Antes ni siquiera lo era."_

_El caballo se encabritó y Mousse lo calmó. El niño volteó a verlo con ojos tímidos. _

_"__Pero…" comentó él, temeroso de decir algo que quizás no debería "¿Y si la trataras mejor?"_

_"__¿Y de que serviría?"_

_En los ojos de aquel Fantasma brilló la resignación y el sarcasmo. _

_"__¿O acaso tú conoces la manera de competir con un hombre de acero? _**_[1]_**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿castigaba a Shampoo porque no podía descargar su ira sobre el señor Saotome? No, no era así. Me di cuenta después de que no lo odiaba; tanto para el señor Hibiki como para Ranma, siempre habia espacio en nuestra casa. Mousse, sin decir nada, cocinaba para todos. Aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar verlo con una expresión que me hizo pensar que muy en el fondo lo resentía y lo detestaba…tardé mucho en descubrir que más que odio lo que aquella mirada revelaba era envidia. Y con el señor Hibiki sentía aún más. Si no trataba mejor a Shampoo era porque ella era un recordatorio: un recordatorio de aquel Mousse que habia muerto hacía mucho tiempo y que no quería desenterrar. Además, odiaba aquella hipocresía; las prostitutas, decía, al menos eran más amables y más honestas. ¿Por qué lo habían forzado a casarse con ella las Ancianas?

Yo sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta en ese entonces, pero tarde o temprano la descubrí. Y tabien la descubrió él. Y no le gustó.

Como fuera, y volviendo a nuestra narración pasada, y una vez hubimos llegado a nuestra cabaña, limpiado y secado a los caballos y entrado a la cocina, las cosas regresaron a su estado anterior. Mousse la saludó con un gruñido y miró aquella mesa servida con recelo, pues no confiaba en lo que hubiera podido prepararle Shampoo. Yo, por mi parte, no tuve problemas en comer de la sopa. Mousse no le dio las gracias, pero me aclaró que si me habia gustado aquella comida yo si tenía que hacerlo, así que lo hice y Mousse sacó un pequeño envoltorio y lo puso sobre la mesa. Luego se fue a dormir.

Shampoo se quedó a lavar los platos, y yo la ayudé. Ni uno de nosotros tocó aquella caja. Y dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente me levante igual que siempre y empece haciendo mis quehaceres. La mañana estaba bien entrada cuando termine con todos ellos y Shampoo me llamó a desayunar. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Mousse no estaba en ninguna parte. No le presté atención y esta vez empecé mi tarea. Pero las doce dieron paso a las cinco, y las cinco a las ocho, y Mousse ni sus luces. No me preocupé. Mousse era Mousse. Aunque Shampoo me mostró su imperturbabilidad y me aclaró que esperaba que este por lo menos se hubiera caído por un risco.

Un día dio paso al siguiente, y este a otro, hasta que empecé a temer que quizás Mousse no volvería. A Shampoo no le importó. Mousse siempre volvía, me aclaró, y era más difícil de matar que una garrapata en un establo. No podía culparla por su indiferencia, pero yo si me preocupé. Y empecé a buscarlo.

Aquella jornada duro una semana, y estuvo a punto de matarme varias veces. Lo busqué a lo largo y ancho del valle, y como siempre el clima no ayudó. La región estaba realmente fría. Por poco muero congelado en la nieve. Así que regresé a la cabaña y me prepare para salir otra vez el día siguiente. Pero mis botas necesitaban remendarse, así que baje al sótano donde tenemos guardadas las cosas más importantes y prendí una lámpara en aquella oscuridad. Y ahí estaba Mousse.

A la alegría de encontrarlo pronto le sucedió la ira por ver que estaba completamente borracho. Traté de mojarlo con agua fría, pero aquello era algo más. Tenía un colapso etílico. Su cuerpo, como todo Amazona de la aldea, no estaba preparado para el alcohol y era especialmente vulnerable. Y habia pasado bebiendo toda la semana, por lo que sin duda su vida y su salud estaban en juego. Pensé en pedirle ayuda a Shampoo, pero aunque hubiera estado arriba no hubiera podido escucharme y además me hallaba solo, pues también ella habia empezado a entrenar sobre la nieve. Así que jalé a Mousse a lo largo de todas esas malditas escaleras y lo metí al baño.

Fue más difícil de lo que esperé. Mousse estaba tan sucio y apestaba tan mal que no me quedó de otra más que bañarlo, tarea bastante difícil porque como todo borracho pesaba como uan roca. Pero lo hice. Lo subí como pude sobre su cama y lo dejé dormir. Luego yo también lo hice.

Me despertó el dulce olor de la comida. Shampoo habia cazado ella misma un animal y ya habia empezado a cocinarlo, así que el dulce aroma de la comida recién hecha inundó nuestra cabaña. Volteé sobre mi cama pare verla; Pude ver que Mousse se movió en sueños y como abría los ojos. Miró a Shampoo, cocinando, y se llevó las manos al estómago; me di cuenta que no esperaba estar ahí. Volvió a mirar a Shampoo, aunque esta vez con ojos incrédulos.

"Shampoo…¿tú me ayudaste?"

"Meh" fue su única respuesta "Levántate, que ya hay que empezar a desayunar. "

A partir de entonces, Mousse la trató mucho mejor. Pude haber dicho algo, pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué? Porque me alegraba mucho que hubiera mejorado la relación entre los dos. El la trató mejor, y ella respondió de igual manera; no era un cambio espectacular, pero era realmente palpable. Mousse incluso le dio carta blanca para que empezara a cambiar lo que quisiera, con la excepción, eso si, que no revisara lo que cargaba en su baúl. Sobre la mesa pronto empezó a haber flores, y Shampoo empezó a usarlas de vez en cuando en el cabello.

El invierno acabó y llegó la primavera. Colonia llegó múltiples veces de visita, aunque no le gustó lo que encontró. A pesar de los cambios en la cabaña, era obvio que encontraba nuestro entorno demasiado espartano. Como cada verano, Mousse quemó aquellas camas y volvimos a dormir sobre el piso. La abuela siempre hacia toda clase de preguntas.

"¿Y tú y Mousse..?"

La Anciana hizo un gesto bastante elocuente y Shampoo negó con la cabeza. Aunque en ese momento no lo entendí. Colonia le manifestó su preocupación, y le dejó en claro a su bisnieta que tenía que hacer algo. Mousse no estaba y yo no dije nada. Me alejé rápidamente y ninguna de ellas sospechó. No es que temiera que urdieran su muerte, pero sin duda habia ahí algo extraño.

_"__Si no lo haces pronto empezará a sospechar."_

¿Sospechar qué? Como fuera, la abuela se marchó, Mousse volvió de entre la Selva y Shampoo se portó bastante cariñosa.

"Mousse" contestó ella, zalamera, mientras se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y acercaba los labios a su oído "No crees que ya es hora de que…"

"¿De qué?"

Mousse continuó comiendo, aparentemente ignorante de a donde marchaba la mano de Shampoo. Pude ver en la cara de ésta un gesto de desesperación. No por nada ella misma decía siempre que podía que Mousse era un idiota. Como fuera, esta no insistió. Mousse siguió comiendo, dio las gracias y lavó los trastes. Shampoo volvió a fermentar sus piñas, y esta vez Mousse las aceptó. Le gustaron. A partir de entonces Mousse la trató mejor, y la empezó a alimentar más y más, lo que la engordó un poco. Hasta que finalmente…

"¡Shampoo! ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Dimitri, no te preocupes" me contestó "Déjame estar sola."

Así que salí y me fui a dar una vuelta por ahí. Por fin había llegado la primavera, así que Mousse habia ido a visitar a sus amigos a Shanghái y yo salí a perderme por ahí. Pero cuando llegué me topé con que la cabaña estaba siendo ocupada por un llanto profundo y desgarrador. En un principio temí por ella. Pero a ella no le pasaba nada.

"¡Un bebé! ¡Hay un bebé en nuestra casa!"

Así era: Shampoo habia parido ella sola. La vi más contenta que nunca. Él bebe era verdaderamente hermoso, y Shampoo lo cargaba en sus brazos y se la pasaba besándole la frente. Me acuerdo que él bebe olía muy bien.

"Sera un guerrero muy famoso" se decía a sí misma Shampoo "No habrá nadie que pueda con él. ¡Será el orgullo y la gloria de la supremacía femenina!"

Mousse se limitó a gruñir y a fruncir el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Me llamó mucho la atención su falta de interés en su propio hijo. Conmigo habia sido más amable. Se levantó y caminó hacia el tocón sobre el que el halcón al servicio de las Ancianas habia descendido y leyó su mensaje.

_¿Está todo bien?_

Mousse sacó su pluma y escribió ahí mismo.

_Por supuesto que está todo bien. Y ahora, dejen de mandarme esta bestia todos los días o váyanse al diablo. _

Shampoo miro la nota, luego a él y se le quedó viendo con ojos asombrados.

"Es que esta maldita bestia me espanta a las aves" explicó él.

Shampoo le quitó la pluma de mala manera y le arrancó aquel pedazo de papel. Con letra preciosa explicó el alegre acontecimiento con letra menuda. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Colonia llegó inmediatamente y examinó detenidamente al niño. Tenía la cara de una tatarabuela especialmente satisfecha.

"Debe ser presentado inmediatamente ante el Consejo de Ancianas" exclamó la anciana mientras levantaba a su tataranieto por la cintura y lo veía contra la luz del sol "¡Este niño será muy especial! "

Tanto Shampoo como yo asentimos. Como fuera, Mousse escupió una flema y se nos quedó observando con una expresión exasperada.

"Está usted absolutamente idiota, venerable anciana" comentó él "Quizás no lo haya notado porque está vieja, pero su nieta acaba de dar a luz. No está en condiciones de viajar ni de …"

"En realidad no me importa" lo atajó ella "¡Oh, cuando se lo diga a Aella y a Hipólita! ¡No, cuando se lo diga a Navel! Mi hijo es más hermoso de lo que el suyo será nunca!"

Así que fuimos. O mejor dicho, fuimos todos menos él. Ninguna de ellas insistió ni dio la impresión de querer hacerlo, pero cuando yo le pregunté a Mousse si de verdad no quería visitar la aldea respondió con una cara digna de alguien acabara de chupar un limón. Me dio una lista y me marché.

La aldea se veía estupenda. El invierno habia sido muy duro, y las aldeanas no habían perdido el tiempo en salir afuera en cuanto habían podido hacerlo, dedicándose con ahínco al trabajo, a su entrenamiento y al embellecimiento de la Aldea.

"Se parece a ti, Shampoo" recuerdo que dijo la tía Rin Rin cuando miró al bebé.

"Sí" la apoyó su hermana gemela, Ran Ran "Quizás no hubiera sido tan conveniente que hubiera salido idéntico a su padre."

No sabía de qué estaban hablando; aquel era un bebe: aún no se parecía a nadie.

Las tres mujeres empezaron a reír. Nos la pasamos de puerta en puerta, mientras aquella bola de lunáticas no dejaba de presumir y yo empezaba a cansarme. Pude entender a Mousse. Así que pedí permiso y me marché tan rápido como pude. Pensé en aprovechar y visitar a solas a la chica que me gustaba, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Estaba sosteniendo a aquel bebé.

Aquel último comentario alzó instantáneamente la atención de Ukyo.

—No me dirá usted…

—Sí—confirmó el Anciano—Estaba enamorado de Ran Ran.

* * *

_¿Y bien, que les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien? _

_Háganmelo saber. Este capítulo debería haber sido mucho ás largo, pero espero que haya quedado mejor así. Que lo disfruten!_

_Y por cierto..." esa ultima linea tuya estuvo muy buena, Guest. ¿O eres Geral? ¿Es tuya?_

_No me sorprendería que tambien escribieras poemas. _

_:3_

* * *

[1] En el I Ching hay un anagrama al respecto, pero en lugar de mencionar a un hombre de acero mencionan a un _hombre de bronce_. O los chinos conocían a los latinoamericanos o sencillamente el libro confirma una vez más que tan viejo era y que tanto aprecio tenían las culturas primitivas por esa aleación.


End file.
